


Home Alone

by Septic_Sans



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Sans/pseuds/Septic_Sans
Summary: A short one-shot inspired by the song Cologne (Selena Gomez), in which the Apprentice simply can't wait for our favourite dastardly doctor to come home...





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry if this is a little poorly written, as I am actually working on a much larger-scale piece currently, and it has drained a lot of my time and energy ha-ha. But if you too are thirsty for that Julian Devorak content, then you can read this strange mash-up of the cult classic 'The Princess Bride' with most of the characters from 'The Arcana' and slight changes to the story-line (once I finish editing it).  
> Anyway, enough rambling about my other projects... Hope you enjoy this short piece!

Soft red locks flicker behind my closed eyelids. A burning sensation begins to cut through the crispness of the Vesuvian winter morn. It starts in the pit of my belly before fizzling through my veins to the very tips of my fingers. I run the pads of them over wrinkled sheets before flipping over in frustration for the fifth time that hour. Bare limbs stretch out and over the flimsy covering in search for their missing counterpart.

But I know he won’t be there.

My thighs now press closer together, the place between them desperate for some form of pressure. Countless particles of dust float down from the ceiling as I stare forlornly upwards, chewing thoughtfully on my bottom lip. I then toss and turn a few more times before burying my face in the pillow. As I inhale deeply, I’m met with a strong wave of Julian.

It’s too much.

Rolling onto my back once more, I bring my arms above my head and arch my stomach upwards. When I come back down, an exasperated sigh follows suit. And I finally give in. Buzzing with a lazy kind of energy, my fingers trace down the opposite forearm, past my elbow, and continue their descent along my biceps. From there, they make their way to the hem of the thin fabric that rests haphazardly across my naked form. In one swift motion, it’s thrust to one side of the bed, allowing cool air to flood my sensitive skin. Goose-pimples soon sprout as my hand trails from my collar bone to my breasts. It barely makes contact with each of my already hardened nipples before continuing to paint its way down in intricate swirling patterns to the dampness between my legs.

In my mind’s eye, I can see his face smirking up at me, only tightening the coil within my lower abdomen. As my fingers run feather-light against my swollen folds, I can feel his hot breath teasing the area along with them. I run my middle finger upwards, and I can feel his skillful tongue following suit. Endless ‘Julian’s fall pleadingly from my lips as I circle the source of my pleasure. Toes and legs scrunching up, my body begins to shake as I continue bringing myself closer and closer to release. But in all honesty, I’ve never been able to finish without his help before.

Thighs and lower torso spasming, I struggle to keep rubbing at a steady pace. My breathing shallows, and the occasional soft moan drifts out from our bedroom to the now opened front door... and the person walking through it. I arch my back off the bed, crying his name in a slightly louder whine. The pressure only continues to rise and torture me. I’m too busy whimpering and calling out for my absent lover to notice cautious footsteps making their way towards the room.

“ _Ilya_!”

The redhead standing in the doorway sucks in a sharp breath, cheeks instantly becoming flushed. My entire hand now shakes, and I push my forehead further back into the pillow, face scrunching up in agony. He strides forward. I finally notice his presence when the mattress sinks from his weight. Fingers snapping away, I fall back down and turn even redder than him. My entire core throbs… absolutely aching for the man who now crawls on hands and knees towards me. Once positioned above me, I can finally see the intense longing in his opposingly soft gaze. A playful smile plagues his lips as he brushes them against the shell of my ear.

“Did you just moan my name, love?”

His husky whisper causes me to squeeze his hips between my knees. This in turn makes him groan quietly.

“Could you really not have waited until I returned…?”

I glare up at him before shaking my head. Although Julian says this, he can’t deny just how aroused catching me in the act made him.

“Well then… Would you like some help?”

My eyes widen briefly before returning to their previous half-lidded state. I glance away and nod shyly. His face splits into one of his classic charming smiles before colliding with mine. As his tongue claims my mouth, his hand slips down to the place pulsating between my legs. I gasp into his mouth as two of his fingers enter me. My walls tighten around him as he begins to pump them steadily. A loud moan is muffled when he begins rotating his thumb around the spot above. Julian’s lips then quickly shift to leave marks all over my neck, the wet warmth feeling like Heaven against my feverish body. I utter his name like a prayer as I near my end, longing for the bliss of it ten times more now. My hands run along his neck and shoulders, a cue to him that I’m becoming even more desperate. His hand begins pumping me faster, and I bite down on one of his straining biceps. A steady stream of sounds of lust and sheer want fill the otherwise silent room. His face comes up to hang over mine once more.

“God, you’re so beautiful…”

I whimper in disbelief, knowing full well that I’m a flustered, flushed mess right now.

“I mean it.”

I foolishly open my eyes, staring into his ones that have now caught alight.

“ _Fuck_ … I just want you so badly.”

An inhuman sound falls from my lips at this. It’s a struggle, but I eventually gather myself enough to speak.

“Then have me.”

And at that, he practically tears the clothes from his body. His hardness weeps and strains from all the lack of attention. I cry out as he enters me roughly in his haste. Julian’s strong, fast-paced thrusts knock all sense out of me as I ride the euphoric wave all the way to Nirvana. He finishes not long after, collapsing on the mattress beside before pulling me into his arms. God I love how cuddly he gets afterwards. His fingertips trace lazily along my spine as I litter soft kisses against his broad chest.

“Are you actually getting out of bed today?”

I giggle before shaking my head into his torso. Julian quickly rolls and sits up so that I’m now straddling him.

“Well, neither am I.”

.   .   .

 


End file.
